


Wolf-sitting

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bathing/Washing, Belly Rubs, Dog puns, Dry Humping, Fluff, For the most part, Forced shift, Full Shift Werewolves, Horndog, M/M, Mates, No Smut, OTP Feels, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Poor Jason - Freeform, Protective Jason, Protectiveness, Sexual Frustration, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Jason Todd, Werewolf Mates, forced change, ha, he's a dog - Freeform, in multiple ways, sfw, tags are my krypronite, what do you expect, wow a sfw fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jason gets caught up in some of Ivy's plants and ends up stuck in his wolf form.Tim finds that Jason can be a pretty chaotic dog to look after.





	Wolf-sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myoneloveismusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/gifts).



> Just realised I never posted this here aha oops
> 
> Check out myoneloveismusic's werewolf!Jason fic! I love it to pieces it's so cute and sweet <3

Jason slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling slightly disorientated. His mind reels, trying to figure out what had happened as he looks around the room. He was in the Cave, which should have been reliving, but he doesn’t remember how he got here or even  _why_. He looks around some more, catching sight of Tim leaning over Dick at the computer as they mumble between themselves. He goes to push himself up from his side, only to notice that he was in his were form. He blinks slowly, trying to figure out why as he looks over his paw-esque hand. He doesn’t feel like he  _should_  be in this form. It wasn’t a full moon, he hadn’t willingly turned and as far as he knows, he didn’t turn just because he was being protective of Tim, that would have happened already if that was the case.

He sits upright on the bed, looking around the Cave further and noticing that no one else was around. What time was it? Why were they here? He couldn’t remember what he’d been doing before he woke up here, it was all kind of a blur that made his head hurt. He closes his eyes and tries to calm his mind, tries to will his body to shift back. He sits there for a moment, not feeling anything happen. He frowns and opens his eyes, a small pathetic whimper escaping him when he realises he hasn’t changed.  _But he should have_.

“Hey, big guy,” Tim mumbles as he steps up to Jason, obviously having heard him, his arms crossed over his chest. Jason lifts his gaze and looks Tim over. He looked okay, Jason couldn’t see anything that looked like he’d been physically hurt. Tim reaches out and lightly runs his hand over the top of Jason’s head, scratching his fingers lightly behind Jason’s ear. “How’re you feeling?”

Jason makes another pathetic whimpering sound and averts his eyes over to Dick. Tim knew he couldn’t properly answer, so he wasn’t sure what he’d been planning on gaining. Jason shifts a little uncomfortably, his ears flattening to his head as he drops his head forward a little. Tim reaches up with both hands and continues to lightly scratch his fingers into Jason’s fur. Dick seems to cautiously step up beside Tim like he knows better, and that he should keep some distance.

“He doesn’t remember what happened.” Dick states, keeping his hands to himself. Tim lifts Jason’s head so that the were was looking at him again. Jason nuzzles into Tim’s hands and holds back more pathetic noises.

“You came in contact with some of Ivy’s plants. It took a while to affect you, but it caused you to turn and I guess the sudden change was enough to make you pass out. We’re not sure about the full effects yet, we’re working that. We thought that you might have changed back while you were out, but I’m guessing by the noises you’re making, you can’t get yourself to turn.” Tim raises an eyebrow like he was waiting for Jason to confirm the assumption. Jason huffs and nods his head.

“We don’t think the effects are permanent, but you might be stuck like this for a while if we can’t create an antidote.” Dick offers somewhat good news for a more than unpleasant situation. Jason closes his eyes and lets that sink in.

Of course, this was happening to him. He’s still not even fully used to being a werewolf yet and now he’s stuck as a full wolf for who knows how long. Goddamn Ivy, one day he’ll strangle her with her own plants for the trouble she always causes them. Jason looks back up at Tim and shuffles forward on the bed, nuzzling his snout against Tim’s neck. Tim steps closer and wraps his arms around Jason’s body, giving him a tight hug.

“I’m gonna take him home. We’ll be back tomorrow to work on that antidote.” Tim mumbles, running his hand slowly down Jason’s neck and between his shoulders. Jason relaxes into the feeling, thankful beyond belief that Tim was so calm about this. It made being able to relax so much easier.

“Okay, getting some rest might help.” Dick agrees. Jason looks up at him when Tim pulls back and he shuffles more toward the older. Dick reaches out and lightly scratches behind his ear. “Don’t get into any more trouble than you need to.”

Jason tries to glare at him, resulting in a light growl escaping. Dick rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest again. “Yeah, yeah, whatever pooch.”

“Don’t rile him up because then I have to deal with it.” Tim complains as he drops his hands from Jason’s head. Jason gets himself up and jumps down from the bed. He still wasn’t used to having to move around on all fours like this. Looks like there’s a lot of things he will be getting used to while he’s like this.

\- - -

Smells was Jason’s number one problem. His sense of smell was already heightened just by being a were. But while he’s turned it’s even greater and he can smell  _everything_. He had no idea that the rug in his lounge smells like alcohol and rotted pizza. But he does now and he makes a mental note to toss the thing as soon as this ordeal is over. His bed is an orgy of smells, varying from some food scents, the smell of the washing powder (lemon), light traces of blood that’s stained into the mattress, gunpowder, himself and Tim and sex itself. God does his bed smell like the best kinds of sex. It’s so strong that the first night he had to give himself a moment so that he could ignore it and actually sleep. The smell of Tim is leeched into every inch of his apartment. Almost everything has a lingering smell of Tim to it. It’s actually very comforting.

Speaking of the smell of Tim, now that he’s been stuck like this for over forty-eight hours, he’s become hyper-aware of all of Tim’s different smells. He can tell what Tim’s feeling and evening thinking sometimes because of how strong Tim’s scent was. Turns out Tim worries a fuck-tonne more about  _everything_ than Jason previously had knowledge of. That’s something he really needs to talk to Tim about once this is over too.

Besides smells, there’s been one other thing that Jason is embarrassed as all hell about. He’s a lot more ‘dog’ that he initially realised and it’s not really a problem at home, but around the rest of the family it would be. So he opts for leaving the apartment at all. The one thing that Jason has found to be a major problem for him in his wolf form is that he loves, almost to the point of requires, affection. And not just someone talking to him and giving him attention, no, this is worse.  _Scratches_. He hates how much he needs them, how much he longs for them when Tim can’t give him them.

He curls himself up in Tim’s lap every chance he gets, sits at Tim’s damn feet like a  _pet_  and begs for them. Tim happily gives them, but Jason’s embarrassed by how much he almost needs them. Tim will run his fingers lightly through Jason’s fur when they’re not doing anything, or he’ll pet his head, scratching behind his ears to relax him. And worst, Jason will actually roll himself over and Tim will rub his belly. It’s stupid, Jason hates it, but it feels so good. Tim loves it, Jason knows he’ll never hear the end of it.

He loves being able to curl up with Tim in bed and have the younger run his hands through his fur, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of Jason’s head. Jason will sometimes give him light kisses in return, licking just under Tim’s chin because Tim had very pointedly stated that he was  _not_  having Jason try and lick his lips no matter what. Sometimes he’ll get away with pressing his snout, mainly his nose really to Tim’s lips as a form of kiss.

Tim has to fucking bath Jason. Which isn’t so bad in hindsight. He just sits in the tub and Tim will work the shampoo or soap through his fur before he gets Jason in the shower with him to rinse him off before he cleans himself. The only thing Jason can be relieved about is that he never feels the need to chase his own tail, play fetch or bark at cars.

The streak of protectiveness set in his bones doesn’t let up either, in fact, it’s far worse. Every time Tim comes home smelling like someone else, Jason’s blood boils. Even if it’s just Alfred or Damian, Bruce even, but especially if it’s Dick. The other were’s scent on his mate makes him feel like ripping the older’s head off. The first time Dick came over there was almost a fight between the two. Luckily, Tim was able to calm Jason down and made a point to keep his hand in Jason’s fur the whole time Dick was there. He feels bad about it later, but whenever he gets like that, he has no filter at all. Tim was his mate, and the only logical thing in Jason’s mind was that he needed to make sure  _everyone_  knew that so they stayed away from him.

It’s on the fourth day of this disaster that Jason discovers something new and horrifying while in his wolf form. What it’s like to get horny. Which is not at all fun.

Tim comes back from the Cave, having spent most of the day working on figuring out an antidote, and the rest sparring with Dick to try and calm his nerves a little. He hasn’t been patrolling while Jason’s been like this so he was a little worked up and needed to burn some steam. So, Tim comes into Jason’s apartment smelling like sweat and increased amounts of testosterone and a lingering smell of Dick’s pheromones. Jason’s gut twists and he lifts his head from where he’d been moping to himself on the couch and watches as Tim pads through the apartment, rubbing at the back of his neck which for some reason makes him smell even better. Jason isn’t able to hold back the small whimper he emits, which catches Tim’s attention. Tim pauses in his tracks and looks over to Jason with a small smile.

“Hey Jay, everything okay?” He moves over to the couch and Jason really wishes he hadn’t because he has no idea, absolutely  _no fucking idea_  how good he smells right now. Jason swallows thickly and stares Tim down as he moves to sit in front of him, reaching out to softly pat his head. “We think we’re getting close to figuring out the antidote, but I wouldn’t hold your breath on it. I’m sorry. But you know what Ivy’s like, she loves having these sorts of things drag out. She’d get a kick out of this if she could see you.”

Jason whimpers softly again, not because of what Tim said, but it’s what Tim probably assumes is the reason for his noises. Tim makes a small noise himself, something like a sad sound and leans in to press a firm kiss to the top of Jason’s head, between his ears. “We’re trying our hardest baby.”

Jason moves closer and presses his muzzle into Tim’s neck, breathing him in. His scent is going straight to his head and his cock. And he hasn’t really thought about the fact that he has a goddamn dogs penis until that point. And man is it not that great of a thought. Tim must notice that something’s weird with Jason because he pulls back and looks him over, pulling another small whimper from the were.

“What’s wrong Jason?” Tim asks, looking more concerned than he needs to. He really worried way too much about everything. Jason looks away and he wants to move away, he wants to curl up in a ball and hide, even though if he was human right now he’d pull Tim into his lap and devour him. Tim runs his hand down Jason’s neck and side and Jason leans into Tim’s side more, trying not to whimper more but he knows he is. Tim freezes suddenly, and the realisation of the situation must set in because Jason can smell the embarrassment on him.

“Oh,  _oh_.” Tim stares a little blankly at Jason for a moment before a smile tugs at his lips. Jason growls lightly when Tim chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand to try and stop the sound. “Sorry.”

Jason huffs and turns away from Tim, curling in on himself as he mentally curses his body, trying to calm himself down. Tim still chuckles lightly as he reaches out again and lightly scratches behind Jason’s ear. “C’mon, maybe a wash will help.”

Jason doesn’t want to be in close proximity of a naked Tim, but he can’t really say no when Tim gets up and starts walking off. The were part of him wants to follow his scent. He follows after Tim and jumps into the bathtub, sitting himself down like he has been this whole time and bows his head, trying to clear his mind. Tim runs the water, only filling the bath enough to be able to scoop the water over Jason’s body so he can work the soap through his fur. Tim sits on the edge of the bath, legs inside boxing Jason in as he starts to clean him. Jason watches as a shit-eating smirk sits on Tim’s face, making him growl lowly again.

“Cut it out, Jay. I don’t know why you’re embarrassed in the first place, it’s natural, I guess.” Tim shrugs and Jason rolls his eyes and looks away from Tim. Stupid werewolf hormones.

Tim starts scrubbing the soap into Jason’s chest when something in Jason’s mind clicks over. He’s not sure what it is, but that urge is suddenly stronger and he whimpers again. Tim raises an eyebrow in question but doesn’t stop massaging the suds into Jason’s fur. Jason doesn’t even realise he pushes himself up into Tim’s body until Tim’s trying to push him back down.

“Jay, stop it.” Tim can’t help but chuckle lightly when Jason’s licking his neck and collarbones, lapping up the taste of the sweat that had been covering Tim’s body when he left the Cave. And if he smelled good, he tastes incredible right now and Jason’s mind starts slipping from having any form of rational thought.

Jason makes a low sound, something like a growl and a whine mixed together, something Tim thinks might be a sound of possessiveness as he jumps up on Tim more, wrapping his front legs around Tim’s waist as best he can. Tim has to grab hold of the edge of the bath so he doesn’t fall out with Jason’s added weight, still laughing lightly because this was ridiculous.

“Jason!” Tim wishes he could sound upset with the fact that Jason was crawling all over him, but he knew that Jason wasn’t intentionally being difficult. And that’s when he notices that Jason’s nipping lightly at his skin as he literally humps at his leg. “Jay, stop it.” Tim pushes at Jason’s chest as best he can, but Jason’s massive and his strength means nothing when he’s got a wolf half wrapped around him.

“Jesus Christ.” Tim’s still laughing lightly, this whole situation was crazy and Jason’s still making pathetic noises as he keeps humping Tim’s leg. Tim covers his face with the back of his hand, trying to calm down his laughs as well as his breathing so that he can actually regain himself. Jason bites harder at Tim’s neck, his teeth actually sinking into Tim’s skin and Tim has to grab him by the back of his neck and pull his head away. “Oi!”

Jason freezes up and Tim can see the clarity settle in Jason’s eyes. He pulls back completely, sinking back into the bath as he pushes himself away from Tim. He whimpers, ears flattened to his head, the realisation that he could have really hurt Tim coming over him. Tim sighs, running his hand over the bite and checking his hand. Not much blood, nothing serious that’s for sure. Jason whimpers again and cautiously shuffles closer, wishing he could help. Tim shakes his head with a small sigh, giving Jason a sideways smile as he reaches out to scratch behind Jason’s ears. Jason nuzzles his snout into Tim’s belly, still whimpering.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean it. I’m okay Jason.” Tim assures. He lifts Jason’s head and kisses his muzzle because it’s the only part of his head that isn’t covered in soap. “Though if you even try to hump me again I will cut your balls off.”

Jason huffs, pressing his head harder into Tim’s belly from the embarrassment. They better find an antidote soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
